Episodios de El Show de los Looney Tunes
El show de los Looney Tunes Es una serie de televisión que se emitió en Cartoon Network (y en Boomerang en el extranjero). Fue creado por Spike Brandt y Tony Cervone, quienes también crearon la serie 2003 Duck Dodgers. Este espectáculo debutó el 3 de mayo de 2011 y se prolongó hasta el 31 de agosto de 2014. Tony Cervone declaró que el espectáculo fue cancelado para dar cabida a un nuevo espectáculo derivado de Looney Tunes llamado New Looney Tunes / Wabbit-A Looney Tunes Production, 1 sobre todo porque el espectáculo no fue bien recibido por los ejecutivos de Warner Bros. que luego declararon que el formato Contenido Trama Galería Episodios Merrie Melodies Caracteres Recepción Premios y nominaciones Notas Encuesta Referencias PlotEditar El concepto de The Looney Tunes Show gira en torno a Bugs y Lucas que viven en los suburbios de Los Ángeles con "vecinos coloridos" como Silvestre,Piolin,Sam Bigotes y Speedy Gonzales.También aparecen otros personajes clásicos como Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky, Petunia, Elmer Gruñon, Marvin, Gossamer y muchos otros. En el programa, Bugs y Lucas viven en la misma casa y tienen que resolver los problemas que surjan. Las tramas de la serie contienen menos chistes visuales, y están más orientadas a los adultos y al diálogo que lo que se ha visto en los últimos shows de Looney Tunes. Los temas que se exploran incluyen citas, triángulos amorosos, empleo y alojamiento. En el original Looney Tunes, Bugs y Lucas son rivales, pero son compañeros de cuarto en The Looney Tunes Show. Sin embargo, Lucas todavía parece conservar su personalidad envidiosa, codiciosa y egocéntrica que siempre tuvo. Muchos de los personajes que originalmente rivalizaron con Bugs y / o Lucas, incluyendo a Marvin,Sam,La bruja, Gossamer y Pete Puma ahora se mezclan con ellos. El Demonio de Tasmania incluso sirve como el "perro mascota" de Bugs. Por ejemplo, Elmer Gruñon era un cazador y un granjero, pero ahora es un reportero de noticias que tiene poca o ninguna conexión actual con ninguno de los personajes de Looney Tunes Show. El programa también presenta cortometrajes de Wile E. Coyote y Road Runner (solo la Temporada 1), así como videos de dos minutos que muestran a personajes clásicos cantando canciones originales. Estos videos musicales se llaman Merrie Melodies en honor a la clásica serie de cortometrajes de Merrie Melodies. Episodios Cincuenta y dos episodios se produjeron durante las dos temporadas de la serie. Cada temporada tenía veintiséis episodios. Merrie Melodies Temporada 1: Queso a la parrilla (interpretado por Elmer) Soy un marciano (interpretado por Marvin el marciano) Blow My Stack (realizado por Yosemite Sam) Chickenhawk (interpretado por Henery Hawk, y Foghorn Leghorn, ft. Barnyard Dawg) Cock of the Walk (interpretado por Foghorn Leghorn, con Pepe Le Pew y Penelope Pussycat haciendo cameo) Queso Bandito (interpretado por Speedy Gonzales) We Are In Love (interpretado por Lola y Bugs Bunny) Be Polite (interpretado por Mac y Tosh ft. Marvin the Martian) Yellow Bird (interpretado por Holland Greco) Tasmanian Meltdown (interpretado por Damon Jones) Skunk Funk (interpretado por Pepe Le Pew) Daffy Duck The Wizard (interpretado por Damon Jones ft. Daffy Duck) Pizzarriba (interpretado por Speedy Gonzales, Gustavo y Porky Pig) Día de los Presidentes (interpretado por Lola Bunny) Giant Robot Love (interpretado por Daffy Duck y Porky Pig) Me gusta / Me gusta (interpretado por Mac y Tosh) Chintzy (interpretado por Daffy Duck y Porky Pig) Table For One (realizado por Speedy Gonzales) Temporada 2: Laser Beam (por Marvin the Martian) Moostache (por Yosemite Sam's Moustache) Drifting Apart (de Mac y Tosh ft. Pete Puma) Stick to My Guns (por Yosemite Sam) Me encanta cantar-A (por Gossamer) Desfile Flotante (por Daffy) El legado de Daffy (por Daffy) Bichos maravillosos (por Walter Bunny) Drifter de orejas largas (por Damon Jones ft. Bugs Bunny y Daffy Duck) Siéntate (por Pete Puma) Temporada de la Tortuga (por Cecil Turtle) Personajes Bugs Bunny Foghorn Leghorn Pato Lucas Sylvester Tweety Jeff Bergman Lola Bunny Kristen Wiig Tina Russo Jennifer Esposito Annie Mumolo Yosemite Sam Maurice LaMarche Telaraña Kwesi Boakye Henery Hawk Barnyard Dawg Ben Falcone Cecil Turtle Jim Rash Pepé Le Pew Rene Auberjonois Elmer Fudd Billy West Bruja Hazel Roz Ryan Wile E. Coyote Daran Norris (unc.) Correcaminos Frank Welker (unc.) Demonio de Tasmania Hugo The Abominable Snowman Zopilote Beaky Jim Cummings Slowpoke Rodriguez Hugh Davidson Pete Puma John Kassir Marvin el marciano Eric Bauza Mac y Tosh Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell Granny June Foray Todos los personajes cantantes Damon Jones Porky Pig Bob Bergen Recepcion Reaction to The Looney Tunes Show se han mezclado. Aunque la actuación de voz ha recibido elogios, la serie ha sido criticada por su uso infrecuente de slapstick, su falta de mordazas de dibujos animados, diseños de personajes, cambios de personalidad y el formato "sitcom-styled" que consiste en los personajes que viven en un barrio suburbano. 2 3 4 El programa, sin embargo, se mantuvo constantemente popular, obteniendo un promedio de 2 millones de espectadores en cada episodio. 5 6 En una entrevista de 2010 con CBC News, la animadora de la serie Jessica Borutski dijo en respuesta a la crítica de los fanáticos de los nuevos diseños de personajes de la serie. , que los diseños originales estaban destinados a adultos y que "es el momento de una nueva generación para conocer a los personajes". 4 Borutski dijo, "un diseño nuevo y fresco es la única manera de mantener vivos a los personajes". [ 4] El historiador de dibujos animados Chris Robinson también notó que la marca que los personajes originales tienen sobre los fanáticos es indeleble, y que los fanáticos no son receptivos al cambio. "fanáticos simplemente se apegan a estas cosas", dijo Robinson. "Está tan fuertemente arraigado en su infancia que no pueden separarse". 4 Brian Lowry de Variety escribió: "El Show de Looney Tunes ciertamente no es desproclamado, pero tiene que bajar como una decepción - más para adultos que para niños que no están tan familiarizados con los pantalones cortos de fuerza completa. Porque mientras que los juegos de palabras y los juegos de palabras siempre han tenido cabida en 'Tunes'-ville, construir un espectáculo animado alrededor de los comedias estilo cadena de comedia es looney para todo Razones equivocadas. "7 Robert Lloyd de Los Angeles Times escribió:" Lástima el pobre personaje de dibujos animados. Incapaz de hablar por sí mismo contra aquellos que lo redibujan o reescriben, él es el esclavo y el juguete de quien posee los derechos de autor. el fan solo puede mirar o no y notar que en la mayoría de los casos el mejor trabajo no suele ser el más reciente, y que las versiones teatrales de viejas caricaturas son casi invariablemente superiores a sus avivamientos de televisión ". 8 Matthew Hunter de Golden Age Cartoons escrito:" El Looney Tunes Show, curren de Cartoon Network La serie t presenta a los emblemáticos personajes de Warner Bros., es una desviación radical de los pantalones cortos clásicos que todos conocemos y amamos. Los productores "actualizaron" un poco los personajes y los colocaron en una configuración de comedia suburbana. El espectáculo es popular, pero muchos fanáticos de los clásicos han sido muy elocuentes en su disgusto con él. Mientras que los Looney Tunes originales son conocidos por sus comedias físicas, payasadas y bromas, "The Looney Tunes Show" confía mucho más en el humor irónico y verbal y en los personajes que se encuentran en situaciones incómodas. Es un enfoque interesante, pero los resultados son imprecisos. "9 Devin D. O'Leary de Alibi escribió:" El cambio da miedo. Así que no es sorprendente ver a la gente asustada, confundida y francamente enojada por la posibilidad de que Warner Bros. aplique un reinicio en el culo de la venerable serie de dibujos animados Looney Tunes. "The Looney Tunes Show" intenta cambiar la marca de Bugs Bunny y sus amigos por una nueva generación, poniéndolos en un formato estándar de comedias televisivas. Suena francamente sacrílego. Pero probablemente no sea tan malo como imaginas. De hecho, puede ser lo mejor que le suceda a estos personajes en una generación ". 10 Brandon Nowalk de AV Club revisó el programa y escribió:" Looney Tunes Show es la versión más desagradable de Looney Tunes I ' he visto alguna vez En lugar de un universo donde podría pasar cualquier cosa, aquí las tramas son tropos de comedias estándar. En lugar de un universo que abarca eones, continentes y galaxias, aquí todos los personajes viven en el mismo callejón sin salida. "11 Premios y nominacionesEditarThe Looney Tunes Show ha sido nominado para tres Primetime Emmy Awards. 12 Año Categoría del premio Nominado Resultado2011 Primetime Emmy Award Mejor actuación de voz en off Bob Bergen]] Por la voz de Porky PigEpisodio "Jailbird and Jailbunny" Nominado2012 Primetime Emmy Award Mejor actuación de voz en off Kristen WiigPara la voz de Lola BunnyEpisodio "Double Date" Nominado2013 Primetime Emmy Award Destacado Interpretación de voz en off Bob BergenPara la voz de Porky PigEpisodio "Estamos en la gran trufa" NominadoNotesEditar Los cortometrajes de CGI Wile E. Coyote y Road Runner se suspendieron para la Temporada 2. Wile E. y Road, sin embargo, aún aparecen en camafeos en el mostrar en animación 2D. Esto se debió al costo de producir cortometrajes CGI junto con la animación en 2D del espectáculo. requerida | fecha = El espectáculo se paró muchas veces. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de El Show de los Looney Tunes